Sonic Adventure: Sakura Wand Chronicles
by Tuangaming86
Summary: Sonic is sent into another dimension by Eggman newest creation. In another world he meet a young girl name Sakura Kinomoto a Cardcaptor of the Clow cards. Unfortunately for Sonic that he get stuck in her wand and strange thing happen to the cards. Sonic and Sakura must team up to investage about the strange thing in Sakura Cards and find the Chaos Emeralds to get back Sonic world.
1. prologue

A pair of white-gloved hands twisted and capped the last pair of wires in the metal cube, before attaching the cover panel. A hand left for a moment to retrieve an electric screwdriver and a couple screws. With a few quick movements and four loud whirs, the panel was attached firmly, the odd grinning, mustachioed insignia on the front seemed to be happy with its new home.

The figure the hands belonged to lifted their goggles back on their forehead before reattaching their thick, little glasses onto their beady little crimson eyes. Their… well, his long, brown handlebar mustache bobbed proudly as he grinned, looking at his new invention.

"Hohoho!" he chuckled "It is complete! The Egg Dimension Invader is finally complete! If I can't establish my empire on this world, I'll just have to establish it on another one, without any meddling hedge-"

And that's when the alarm went off. He look at the screen see his enemy is coming

"Arrgh, of all the bad timing…. All security screens, on!"

A whole bunch of windows popped open on several computer screens, showing different areas of his base of operations. In some of them, most of everything was trashed. His eyes continued to roam from one window to the next, he had memorized where each camera was located, and suddenly he saw what he was looking for, as a small figure flew through the corridor it was watching, trashing several security drones, before stopping right before the camera. The figure was an odd one, an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog wearing white gloves and socks and red and white fancy sneakers. He put his hands on his hips for a moment before sticking out his tongue, and then giving a cocky grin before smashing the camera.

"Arrgh, Sonic's here already…. Luckily, I had prepared in advance just in case he arrived," he said with a grin, pressing a button on the control panel of the screens "Have fun with the Egg Splicer, hedgehog."

With that, he shut off the security monitors and turned back to the Egg Dimension Invader.

"Unfortunately, I know it'll probably only hold him for a few minutes, and then he'll be here in just a few more. Egg Dimension Invader! I command you to take me to a universe where I can get the materials to make the ultimate weapon for all of my needs…"

With that, it switched on.

"2,838,383 results found."

"Aaargh! Okay, a universe where I can make a living weapon for all of my needs within those results…"

"3,228 results found."

"Stupid piece of junk…. Okay, where creatures like Sonic doesn't exist or exists, but are labelled threats by the people there, within those results!"

"37 results found."

There was suddenly a rapid beeping from the security panels again.

"He already destroyed the Egg Splicer… Damn it! Open a portal to one of those dimensions at random! I don't care which, as long as it suits my needs!"

"That could be dangerous, Dr. Eggman."

"I don't care! Open the portal, now!" Dr. Eggman yelled, adding a kick to the machine for emphasis.

"Done," the machine said, as a portal suddenly opened, large enough for Eggman and his hovercraft to fit through. He quickly jumped in said hovercraft and activated it "All necessary information about this universe that has to deal with your goal has been uploaded to your hovercraft's computers. Good luck, Doctor."

"Grr, I don't have enough time to start your shut off sequence… when Sonic enters the portal, make sure he's sent somewhere far enough away from me where I can formulate a plan before he reaches me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Doctor."

With that, his hovercraft vanished into the portal, just as Sonic burst through the door to the room.

"Eggman!" he cried out, but too late "What is this thing, a teleporter?"

"I am the Egg Dimension Invader. I create gates to other universes and worlds."

"What! That Eggman, what is he up to now? Send me to where he went." Sonic asked him

"Nothing has changed. You will enter the same place he will. Unfortunately, it'll be some time after he entered, and you might end up in a different place in this same world. It is what he commanded."

Sonic smirked.

"No matter where or when I get there, as long as I get Eggman, it won't matter."

"I will be waiting for your returns… if either of you make it back, anyway."

Sonic didn't say another world, and leapt into the portal.

The EDI closed the portal and went into secure mode. Only by Eggman's command would the portal open again and transport him, and maybe Sonic back with him. On the machine's status screen, read:

"Destination: Cardcaptor Sakura Universe"


	2. Trapped in the Wand

Sonic after went into he portal, falling and hit the ground painfully. Sonic recovered himself and hold his head.

"Dang it, it hurt me so much" Sonic rubbed his head painfully before he look around him.

His eyes windened in shock when he arrive in another dimension, everything surround with light pink sky.

"Where the heck Am I ?" Sonic look around the dimension he arrived, he saw some light pink cards in front of him.

"I need to find out what really going on here" Sonic said before he took off. Little did he know that he was trapped into a wand.

In the city name Tomoeda, a brunette girl wake up, rubbed her eyes and think about the strange dream.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" a stuffed bear who greet her, Sakura greet him back before she change her clothes ready for school

'My name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm 12 years old and live in Tomoeda. I'm also a Cardcaptor who captor the cards called Clow then change it to Sakura Cards along with Syaoran, we admit our love each other after i seal the Hope Card. Syaoran-kun and Meiling-Chan are returned to Hong Kong as i saddened a bit but they promise to me that they will come back in some time' Sakura narrited.

"Ohayo Otou-San, Onii-Chan" Sakura greeted her father and brother, then eating her breakfast.

'My brother name Touya who tease me a lot but he really care for me and my dead name Fujitakak, who being nice to me and taught me how to cook'

"So Kaiju having sweet dream" Touya teased his sister

"I'm Not a Kaiju" Sakura yelled, hit her brother foot cause him rubbed his foot in pain, Sakura feel sastified, prepare her stuff then wearing her skate

"I'm going Otou-san" Sakura called, skating to the school. She then meet her best friends also her cousin

"Ohayo Tomoyo-Chan" She greeted

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan. It's a surprise that you wake up early" Tomoyo said

"I have some strange dream last night so" Sakura said

"What dream you have about" Tomoyo asked her curiously

"Uh...I don't know, i don't remember it so much" Sakura scratching her head

"Well come one Sakura-Chan, we should get to achool before it too late" Tomoyo said

"Hai" Sakura replied, start to skate

Back at Sakura room, Kero check the Sakura cards feeling some sort of strange energy come from the wand that Sakura wear it and the cards

"It's something wrong with the cards" Kero said crossed his arm

Meanwhile back at Sonic, he still running to find a way to escape this realm, he bounced of the pillars and boost himself

"Where the exit anyway" Sonic said, looking around before something beside tries to tackle him

"Woah !" Sonic barely dodge it attack stand in fight position. The mysterious monster look at him ready for it attack

"It isn't nice that you attack me so suddenly. heh alright bring it on" Sonic smirked ready to fight. The monster lunged at him, Sonic grinned side stepped dodge it's attack.

"You too Slow" he said then spin dash, hit it in the back then kick it away. The monster growled furiously tries to attack him again. Sonic dodge all of it attack while grinning. He then use break dance kick directly in face knocked it away then running around it with super speed to confuse it, he then Homing Attack direcrly in the head along with Axe kick then perform Flame Sourmersault combine with spin dash. The monster then disappeared with black smoke

"What are they anyway and how they appear in this realm" Sonic wondered, then running with his super speed again, he then slide to dodge some object floating, perform his Parkour movement through the large boulder, unknown for him that there someone behind him watching him running away, then teleported

Back to Tomoeda, Sakura is skating to her home after the school ended. While skating, her key starting to shine, she notice it, look at her key

"Hoe, what going on with my key" Sakura exclaimed, the key then release a bright shine, Sakura covered her eyes, when she opened her eyes again she see the mysterious figures stand in front of her.

"Hoe" The figures lunged at her, she barely dodge it attack before she take her key

"Key which hides the powers of the star, Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract. Release!" the key starting to tranform into a star wand, she swing it before ready to fight. The figures started to attack her.

"JUMP" Sakura jumped away from the attack, the firgures charge at her again

"FIREY" Sakura use her cards to summon a red skin woman charge at the figures cause some serious damage on them, they then fire black spheres to Sakura

"MIRROR" She reflect the black sphere from the figures, they jumped away from their own attack.

"WOOD" Sakura yelled, summon the vine to tied the firgues hold them still

"THUNDER hit that strange figure, THUNDER" Sakura fire blue thunderbolt from the cards, hit the firgues directly cause they disappeared. The Thunder is back to card form, she caught it then check it, her eyes windened she then pulled her other cards

"That strange, my cards are never been like that" Sakura said checking her cards, the Sakura cards change to black a bit before it back to normal. "I should tell Kero about it" She added, before she skating back to her home

Meanwhile with Sonic, he walking to check around, some object was change black. He think about how this happen in the location that he in until he notice a pink crystal in front of him. Curiously he went to pick it up then examinate it

'What is this crystal ?' Sonic thought. The pink Crystal started to shine make him yelp

"Woah!"

* * *

**To be continues. And thanks to Cardcaptor Sakura and the Blue Blur story written by Sonic245, i have insrpited to continues this story after a long hiatus so read and review**


End file.
